Hmm, Seventh Year Maybe?
by Kashy
Summary: Parody -- The Marauders pull pranks and Lily gets angry. As simple as that. A very intentially cliche one-shot about the Marauders Era.


**Hmm, Seventh Year Maybe?**

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter is not mine… If it was I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I do however partially own a soul…_

_**

* * *

**_

So we start the year off with James Potter, the school jock and most wanted guy, brooding over Lily Evans because he can not have her. James is immature about it and tries to be nicer but obviously fails.

Lily Evans is of course, waiting in the Head's Compartment expecting Remus Lupin/Amos Diggory/Some Hot Ravenclaw to enter and claim to be Head Boy. But surprise, surprise James Potter enters and claims to be Head Boy. Lily, who can not stand Potter, yells and screams and tells James to give Remus Lupin's badge back. James goes on to say that, he's is in fact Head Boy and will live up to his responsibilities. Lily then says something along the lines of…. Merlin, Dumbledore must be off his rocker.

Queue, Lily's rant session to her friends. There's the tall extremely beautiful one, with the dark hair and interesting eyes and might even better than Lily Evans in school work. She's a very talented flyer and plays beater with Sirius Black whom she hates. She sleeps around and basically spends her whole time fighting with Sirius. Her name is something exotic and wonderful that wouldn't have been around in the 1960's.

The next one of Lily's friends is the lovable girl, that is also very cute. She's smart as well, with long blonde hair and bright blue or purple eyes. She may be able to change her hair colour or eye colour and is quirky. She's very lovable and has a thing for Remus Lupin which doesn't work out. She's been friends with the Marauders for ever and can not understand why Lily hates them so much.

The last girl could be related to Remus/Sirius or even James' long lost twin sister. She pretty and smart like the all her friends and might be able to see the future. She has a mysterious past and doesn't like to talk much because it might give too much away. She falls for Remus Lupin but won't admit it until a chapter into the story.

While Lily is ranting James is whining to his friends.

There's Sirius Black, the player. He's immature and hyperactive all the time, likes to drink and get into trouble. There's Remus Lupin the werewolf who reads non stop, is really smart and very mature. And then there's Peter Pettigrew, the one that must hang out with the Slytherins and disappear for days on end without anybody knowing where he is.

So the school year progresses and James and Lily agree to call each other by their first names after five minutes of being alone in their Heads Dormitory, that Lily is disgusted to share. James of course tells Sirius the password and Lily has a freak out about it.

The Marauders pull pranks and Lily gets angry. Simple as that. James tries to be nice and Lily starts to fall for him. Even though this might be a Lily/James fic, Sirius and Remus have to have their love lives told too…

So now we move onto Sirius who dumps his current girlfriend of the day and decides at random that he loves Lily's Friend 1 because she was the only girl to resist him. Friends 1 still hates Sirius but begins to talk to him civilly. Remus on the other hand has already confessed his feelings for Lily's Friend 3, who return the feelings. Friend 2 gets jealous and won't talk to either. They tell each other about their talents - being a werewolf and seeing the future - and plan to have werewolf/future seeing babies. Friend 2 finds herself a boyfriend and decides to go to the upcoming ball with him.

The Halloween/Christmas/New Years/Whatever Other Ball You Can Think Of/Yule Ball is very eventful. James and Lily Kiss, Sirius and Friend 1 get together and Remus and Friend 3 take their relationship to the next level.

Then, oh my god, death eaters arrive at the ball and take the girls… The girls are hopeless after all and have to wait forever - like a chapter - for the boys to come and save them. Snape might be there too and secretly smuggle food into them or even help them escape. Once they are saved, without even a scratch on them because they all managed to perform wandless/wordless magic they fall into their lovers arms and live happily ever after. Well happily for about five minutes.

But wait there's still more to come. There has to be the added problem of a Potter Ball, the high society ball that Lily doesn't think she's ready for. Mrs Potter can got one of two ways, she can hate Lily or adore Lily. Mrs Potter then drops dead after more death eaters attack the Potter Manor. James is heartbroken and goes into depression and nobody can save him but Lily.

The end of the year comes quickly and Lily and James say 'I love you'. Every body is studying hard for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s and can't wait until school is over.

There is a Hogsemede weekend and everybody goes and everything is bright, sunny and happy until the death eaters attack once again. Everybody fights instead of running and Friend 2 dies at the hands of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix.

Everybody becomes sad. I wonder why?

They get over it quickly though and take their exams. They all pass with flying colours and get the jobs they want. At Graduation, James proposes to Lily and she doesn't say 'no' because she loves him too much. They get married a month later - at the age of eighteen - and have Harry who is named after James' dead father, Harold Potter. Petunia doesn't come to the wedding but rips up the invitation/sends it back and Lily is secretly hurt but doesn't show it.

Sirius and 1 break up because they're too different, when they're actually exactly the same just a different gender. Remus watches as 3 dies from unknown disease and he tells himself that he will never love another girl again… that is until Nymphadora Tonks comes along, whom he might have already met because Sirius stayed in touch with his favourite cousin. Peter of course isn't in the story much because he's evil from the start. He's cut out because nobody likes him and because he's ugly. Then Remus and Sirius confess their feelings for each other and become gay...Remus did say he would never love another _girl _again.

And there ends the story of the Marauders and their Girlfriends. You know the rest…

**-**

_**A/N: **__I'm just sick of ready horrible Marauder Fan Fiction. Sure, it's fan fiction so you can do what ever you like with the characters but they don't need to be cliché and annoying. The plot line should be original and not have everything cliché in it._

_I've read way to many of these stories and this is what happened…_

-

A/N 2: OH MY GOD! I am so pissed off with myself, i accidently deleted this, so i had to re-uplaod it. I really, really, really hate myself...


End file.
